Fate:Stay Evangelion
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: They say the smallest change in the past, can affect an entire persons life and future. That can be said for Shirou Emiya. 5 years after his adopted father passed away, he is being called to Tokyo-3. But the strangest thing is, is that everyone believes him to be the commander's son. Rated T for now, may change to M. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: The Fire that rippled Time

**Chapter 1: The Fire that rippled time**

**2005, Fuyuki City:**

Fire.

Smoke.

Destruction.

Chaos.

Those words described perfectly the very setting of the city of Fuyuki. The once proud city which had stood up to many disasters, including the devastation of Second Impact, reduced to ashes by a fire. The only life among the wreckage was the many bodies of people that had fallen victim to the fire. However one person among all the destruction just kept walking. He was a little boy of 4, at best 5 years of age. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes both which he had gained from his mother. 'Okaa-san_,'_ he thought to himself. It had been nearly a year since he lost his mother. When that happened, his father had just left him with a teacher he had no familiarity with. It was only a month ago when his teacher and him had moved here due to his teacher being offered a job. His life in Fuyuki was a quiet and peaceful one. But then the fire happened. Now the young boy finds himself wondering alone, with his home gone, his teacher dead, and hearing the cries of the people in pain as he passed. Whether he really heard them and was just ignoring or couldn't hear them, he couldn't care either way.

'Okaa-san,' he continued to think, 'Otou-san.' He then collapsed. After walking for so long, his legs had given out on him. He didn't get up. It was because he knew that even if he tried. As he laid there among the ashes, he thought more to himself, as his throat would not allow him to speak.

'Okaa...Otou...anyone...please help.'

He then heard a faint sound of footsteps getting louder as if it was getting closer to him. He barely moved his head up to see a man walking and stopping right at him. That last he remembered before passing out was the man reaching out to him and saying to him, "Please, let me save you." The young boy then raised his arms to take the man's hand, but as he did he passed out. He then re awoke to see the same man looking at him. The only difference was that he was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes as snot fell from his nose. When he opened his eyes, the man then gave a small smile as he saw that he was awake. "You're alive...," he spoke. The man then pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly as the tears continued to fall. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Why was the man thanking him? Did he do something that warrented this But he couldn't think long on this as he started to pass out again in the man's embrace, listening to the continuance of the man thanking him.

**2005,Fuyuki City Hospital,:**

As his eyes fluttered opened, he squinted to protect them from the bright light that was above him. He then slowly opened them as he adjusted to the light. He then noticed that he was looking straight up at the ceiling. 'An unfamiliar ceiling,' the boy thought to himself. As he pushed himself up on the bed, he then looked around to see many other beds around him. Most of the were filled with people who were in bandages or more. Surrounding his bed were monitors and an IV. He was in a hospital perhaps, he thought. His thoughts were then broken as he heard a door open and then close. He turned his head towards the noise, only to find the man he saw that saved him in the chaos caused by the fire.

As the man walked towards his bed, the boy had finally gotten a better look at him and took in his features. Black trench coat and a uncombed hair with a matching black hair color. The man also had on a small smile. He then stopped when he reached the boys bed and pulled up a chair. "So, how do you feel," he asked.

The boy just looked down at his sheets and gripped them, as he softly spoke his words, "Fine."

The man just looked at the boy when he said the words. His smile however remained on him. "That's good," he said. "I was worried, but I'm glad that you are okay." This confused the boy. Why would a stranger like him be worried for him. His thoughts were once again broken when the man spoke again. "Do you have a name?" The boy just turned and looked at the man with his head cocked. The man laughed. "Oh right. You don't even now my name. It's Kiritsugu Emiya. So now with that out of the way, could I know yours? The nurses and doctors haven't been able to tell me."

The boy then opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, he stopped. His eyes grew wide at a realization that he had come to.

'What is my name?'

'Who am I?'

'Where is my family? Did they die in the fire?'

These and many more questions ran through his head. His grip on the bedsheets tightened and he lowered his head more. It did not go unnoticed by Kiritsugu. "Can you not remember your name?" A quick shaking of the head answered that and any more questions of his. "Well then," he began, "we can't have that now." He then cupped his chin in his hand and hummed as he thought something. "How about Shirou?" The boy then looked back at his savior in confusion. Kiritsugu gave a soft smile as he gave an answer to cure the boy's confusion. "Do you like that name? Shirou?"

The boy rapidly shook his head yes to answer the question laid out for him. "Alright then," Kiritsugu began, "Shirou it is."

'Shirou,' the newly named boy thought. To be given something, even as simple as a name, felt good to him. He was then brought out of his thoughts by the man known as Kiritsugu, as he began to speak again.

"Well then Shirou, you have two options now. Your first is that you are most likely going to be sent to an orphanage. I don't know what will happen to you their. But, your second option, is to come home with me." Shirou gaped after Kiritsugu had finished. Here he was, being offered to be adopted by a man who owed nothing to him. Shirou turned his head slowly to looked back down at his sheets.

"I...I...," he tried to speak, and Kiritsugu leaned in to listen. Shirou then turned back and looked at the man with determination in his eyes. "I want to go home with you!" Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he heard the boys anwer. Shirou had barely talked during his entire visit, but here he was exclaiming his answer passionately. He allowed himself a smile at this.

"Alright then," he said as he stood up, "I'll get started on the paperwork to get you out of here." He then saw Shirou eye's widened as if he thought he was leaving him all alone. "Don't worry, I'll be here everyday until you get out," he reassured him. This work as Shirou gave out a sigh of relief. "But for now, I think it is best if you got some more rest. You deserve it after what you've been through." Shirou meekly nodded at this, and with Kiritsugu turned to leave only to stop himself to turn back and face the boy one more time for the day. "Oh by the way," with this he caught Shirou's attention once more, so he continued, "keep this a secret, but I'm actually a Magus." It was then that Shirou gave a look of awe at the man before him. Kirittsugu gave one more smile. He was smiling a lot today. It felt good.

**2005, Emiya Estate: **

"Well, here we are," said Kiritsugu. It had been nearly a week since he had first visited Shirou in the hospital, and eight since he rescued him from to fire, and true to his word, he had visited Shirou in hospital everyday since then. Now, here he was, after picking up his newly adopted son and showing him the house they would be living in. The same house that had belonged to his father. He quickly pushed those unneeded thoughts away as he looked down at Shirou's face. He let himself have a chuckle when he saw the look of awe written on the young boy's face. "Well Shirou, what do you think?"

"It's big," was boy's reply.

The former Magus Killer allowed a soft smile to etch its way onto his face. "That it is Shirou. That it is." He then ruffled the boy's hair while saying, "Well, instead of standing out here in the cold, how about we head inside?" Shirou then looked up at his new father, quickly looked away, and then meekly nodded yes. With that said and done, Kiritsugu grabbed hold of the boy's hand and led him to the front door. He then proceeded to open the door and pat Shirou on the back, pushing him forward slightly. "Welcome home, Shirou," he said.

Said boy looked over his shoulder at the man and replied back nervously, "I-I-I'm h-home?"

Kiritsugu smiled at the boy. "Glad you are." They then proceeded to walk into the house. He then closed the door behind them and turned to face Shirou. "OK, right now I think it's best to set up which room will be yours." His son then gave out another meek nod, and with that, they began their journey into the house. They then stopped at one of the doors that led to a guest room within the house. He opened the door and led Shirou inside. "This is one of the guest room that I lend to people who stay over for awhile, so unfortunately, it doesn't have any proper furniture in it. But I have a lot of futons, so you'll have a good bed to sleep on. But the moment we have the chance, we'll get some more stuff in here to make it a proper bedroom."

Shirou said nothing as he overlooked the room set before him. "...thank you," he said softly.

Kiritsugu looked at him with confusion set in his eyes. "Hmmm, what for?"

"For everything," he replied back. "Everything I have now is all because of you. You, this house, this room, even my name. All because you gave it to me. Even when you had no obligation to do so, it just means so much to me..." As he said this, Kiritsugu swore he could see tears starting to form in the corners of Shrou's eyes.

He then smiled, bent down, and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Don't mention it. In fact, I should be thanking you." The boy then cocked his head in confusion, so he continued to speak, "When I was able to save you, it made happy. Happy to know that I could help someone. So thank you Shirou. Thank you for allowing me to save you."

It was then for the first time since meeting this boy, that he saw him smile. "Your welcome, d-d-dad!" His expression went from shocked to joy when he saw Shrou smile and talk like that for the first time. He still stuttered when he called him by any kind of name that meant father. He knew that Shirou was obviously still nervous about being adopted, but he knew as time went on he would probably become more comfortable. It was then that after seeing the young boy smile, had his thoughts turned serious.

'Illya,' he thought. His thoughts had now drifted to his birth daughter. He knew he had to get her, but he knew he couldn't leave Shirou alone. Not right now. He needed to at least wait until he was old enough to stay home by himself. That and he needed to be with him, he was the only family the boy had left now. 'Illya, just please wait a little longer.'

"D-dad?" His thoughts were broken by the young boy who was in front of him. He blinked as he looked at him, while he was being looked at with a confused stare. "Is everything alright."

He smiled at Shirou as he tried to reassure the boy that nothing was wrong. "Its fine Shirou. Just thinking of something that you don't need to worry about." He then tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am really hungry. How about we sit down and I make us something to eat?" But before Shirou could answer, the doorbell rang. Kiritsugu just blinked when he heard this. 'Who could that be,' he thought to himself. 'I wasn't expecting anyone today.' He then made his way out of the room, with Shirou following from a distance. He finally made it to the door and opened it up, only to wish he hadn't.

"Kiritsugu!"

Suddenly something had rushed into him and knocked him over. Whatever hit him hurt as bad as one of the punches delivered by that priest Kirei. When he recovered from his fall he looked up to see a certain cheerful expression. "Taiga?" Yes it was indeed the granddaughter of his friend Raiga Fujimaura, Taiga.

"Yep," she said happily as she moved off of him to allow him to sit up. "Where have you been? You've been gone for so long, it made me worry."

He smiled at her and patted her head. "There was no need to worry about me. I was just doing a job for a friend." Which in itself wasn't excatly a lie, although he never considered Old Man Acht to be a friend at all. He then looked back to see Shirou poking his head out of the corner.

"Whose that." Taiga asked. It was thne that Kiritsugu had an idea. If Shirou had a friend, perhaps he could get over his nervousness.

"Someone I want you to meet." He then turned back to look at his adopted son. "Shirou," he said. He swore he could he a small yelp. "Come over here. There someone I want you to meet." It was then that Shirou slowly, but surely made his way over to a rising Kiritsugu. When he made his way over to his father, he got a better look at the girl who had tackled the older man She appeared to have light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had the same color eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform and appeared to look much older then him. Shirou then tensed up as his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Taiga, this is my new adopted son, Shirou. Shirou, this is the granddaughter of a good friend of mine, Taiga Fujimura."

The girl, know identified as Taiga was looking him over as a tiger would look at meat. "Shirou, huh?"

Shirou had no idea on what to say, so he just meekly looked at her with his blue eyes and said softly, but loud enough to hear, "H-hello F-Fujimura-san. M-my name is S-S-Shirou." Taiga then just looked at him. Only one thought went through her mind as she voiced.

"Kawia!" Shirou's eyes then widened from the girl's exclaim. He had not expected that kind of reaction from the girl. What he also didn't expect was for her to sweep him up in a death hug. "You are just the cutest thing ever!" She then turned back to face Kiritsugu, while still holding onto her hug of Shirou. "So you really adopted him?" With a nod from the older gentleman, she tightened her but affectionately rubbed her cheek on the boy's head. "So Shirou, have you gotten a tour of the house?"

"Well n-no-"

And with that, Taiga ran off holding onto Shirou to show him the house in which he will be living in. Kiritsugu just stood there stunned. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about Taiga liking Shirou. Now it was only vice versa that he was worried about. His thoughts were broken from hearing an old laugh. "Heh heh heh, well she's truly excired about this boy, huh Kiritsugu."

The magus turned back to the door to see his long time friend, Raiga Fujimura. "Raiga, good to see you are still alive."

The current head of the Fujimura clan gave another laugh at that. "Heh, if Second Impact didn't kill me, do you really think something as measly as fire could take me down."

"Not at all," replied Kiritsugu, "You're way too tough to die by those means."

It then Raiga's expression became serious. "So I take it that boy is the one you adopted?" He was answered with a nod. "Alright then, here are all the papers you needed." He then handed his friend a vanilla folder containing important documents. It was thanks to Raiga that he could fill out the adoption forms much quicker than he thought. "Everything he needs to tell the world that he is alive."

Kiritsugu smiled at his friend. "Raiga, thank you. This means a lot to me."

He was then waved off. "Don't worry about. Besides it is all for the boy who changed you." He recieved a confused stare from the magus. He sighed. "The last time I saw you, you didn't have a honest to true smile as you do now. That boy, Shirou did something, I don't no what, but it must have been great to make you smile like that."

Kiritsugu smiled as he this. "Yes," he said, "he did." He then opened the folder to take a look but then stopped at the first piece of paper he saw. "Raiga, why does this say that he was born in 1998? The doctors said he was about 5."

Raiga then gave a smile to his friend. "What boy wouldn't want to feel liker their older then they are Kiritsugu?" Kiritsugu could clearly see the flaws in that statement, but choose to ignore it. "Think of it this way, he be old enough to enter into things he couldn't at 5." The magus had to give credit to the old man, that point did give a reason.

It was then that Taiga came zooming back in with poor Shirou still in her death hug. "Oji-san, can we stay over a little longer? I haven't seen Kiritsugu in long time."

Raiga looked at Kiritsugu who could only laugh. "Why not. Me and Shirou were just about to sit down and eat something. Your welcome to join." 30 minutes later, they all found themselves sitting at the table in the dining room. Taiga sat between Kiritsugu and Shirou, and was smiling quite happily. Raiga was seated next to Kiritsugu, who was seated at the end of the table. He had just brouht from the kitchen the food he had prepared. Shirou looked at the food with awe, until his new father had said to him. "Go ahead Shirou, it ain't getting hotter." He then took a bite of the food and then stopped. On that day Shirou had made himself a promise. He would learn how to cook, or die by the hands of his father's cooking.

**2010, Emiya Estate:**

"Hey old man, are you alseep?"

Kiritsugu then jolted himself up. He and Shirou were on the porch staring at the night sky. He then smiled at that thought. He _and_ Shirou. It was only 5 years ago that he had adopted the young boy. In that time his life had truly changed. Shirou brought a happiness to Kiritsugu that he hadn't felt in a long time. Only a year after being adopted, had Shirou had started and became good at cooking, now it was a true joy whenever he ate his cooking. Apparently he had gotten himself some cooking books after the first he ate his cooking, which kinda hurt his pride, but understood it enough. His cooking wasn't exactly...high standards. Taiga had had gotten along with him extremely well, as sh had taken the liberty of asserting herself as the older sister of Shirou and made that quite clear. She even went as far to help teach him kendo, which surprisingly enough he was very good at. Almost as good as Taiga. Key word here being 'almost'. It hurt every time to watch a match between the two, as it usually had Shirou ending up on the mat with Taiga above him giving a haughty laugh.

It was that after two years of waiting that he had decided to rescue Illya from the Einzberns. Luckily, not only was Shirou old enough to stay at the house by himself, as he proved himself to be responsible enough to not burn the house, Taiga had offered to babysit. Usually he was gone for a month or more. The closest he ever got to getting her back was thanks to an informant of his. He couldn't remember the man's name though, but he thought it something like Taji or Kaji. But thanks to him, he had gotten a far as the grounds of the mansion in Germany. But it was no good. She was beyond his reach. Acht had taken her away for failing to give them the grail. He had manipulate her and brainwashed her against him. If it wasn't for Shirou, he'd probably go into a depression by now.

Then 2 years ago Shirou had started begging him to teach him magic. He had refused to however, as he wanted Shirou to lead a normal life. However, after constant bugging on the subject, he cracked and began teaching him magecraft. However, he only taught him two things: structural analysis, which he proved to be quite good at, and reinforcement. But even then it was only a little bit that he was able to teach. He wasn't exactly the best teacher. Now as of lately he began to realize it was harder to do things. To such simple things as walking or getting up out of bed. But he knew the reason. The 'Holy Grail's' curse that was inflected upon him 5 years ago during the 4th war. He knew it was catching up to him quickly, but surprisingly; he could care less. These last 5 years had been good to him with Shirou as his son. And he was thankful for that.

"Sorry Shirou," he replied back. "I was just thinking about my dream."

"Your dream," Shirou asked interestingly.

"Yeah, it was a silly one," Kiritsugu said. Indeed it was. His foolish dream on becoming a hero. To save everyone. To save the world. The dream in which had cost him so much. His wife, his daughter, his lover, and so many people. "It was to become a Hero of Justice. I had given up on it though."

"Huh, why?"

"Because, as I got older I realized I couldn't save everyone. So I gave up."

Shirou then crossed his arms and gave confident look. "Alright then I accomplish that dream. I'll become a hero and save everyone. I finish your dream." He had truly changed from the nervous and scared little boy he had met in the hospital all those years ago.

Kiritsugu just gave a smile to his son. "Thanks Shirou, I know I can things in your hands. But now, I think I should take a long rest." With that said, Kiritsugu had closed his eyes and leaned over. Shirou had become confused at this action and his father's words.

"Dad?"

No answer.

"Dad?" This time a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Dad!"

The result was the same. Tears began to fall out of Shirou's eues.

"Daddy!"

**2015, NERV HQ, Commander's office:**

Within the dark recesses of the office stood two figures. The first was the Sub-Commander of NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Next to him was the Commander and founder of NERV, Gendo Ikari. Both of them were just staring off into space as they thought about upcoming events.

"It's almost time," spoke Fuyutsuki. Gendo grunted in reply. The former collage professor continued speaking, "The Dead Sea Scroll has stated that they will return anyday now." Gendo again had grunted in reply. The old man sighed. It was hard enough to speak to the Commander, let alone get a decent reply from him. His thoughts were then broken as he was spoken to.

"Was the letter sent?"

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Yes, Section 2 had just sent it to Fuyuki today."

"Good."

The Sub-Commander stared at him. It would e nearly ten years since they last saw each other. _If _he decided to come. "It took more time than we thought to find him. His changed identity had made sure of that. What makes you think he will even come. Much less want to see you?"

Gendo hadn't even bothered to smile as an answer. "Because I know him too well." He then turned to face the old man. "You are dismissed Sub-Commander."

With that, Kuyutsuki nodded and preceded to walk out of the room. Perhaps he would check in on Dr. Akagi and how the Eva unit was.

GEndo watched as the man leave, and when the door closed behind him, he turned back to go into his thoughts. 'Soon Yui,' he thought to himself, 'we'll be together again soon. Just wait a little longer.' His thoughts than took a darker turn. 'Be grateful Shinji. You will be the pawn that will bring me closer to her.' He knew that when his son would arrive at Tokyo-3, he would be in the palm of his hand.

If only you knew GEndo. If only you knew.

**A/N: Hello all my beloved fans. (chirping noises)_ Sigh_. Oh well. But any this story. This is an incomplete first chapter just so you guys know. There will be more. My insperation to write this came from the lack of Evangelion and Fate Stay Night crossovers. But I think this will be different from any stories that might come from it. Here is the reason. Instead of Shinji being raised by Kiritsugu, Shinji will BE Shirou. Yep. Everything Shirou is minus looks. Reason being? Shinji was mentally scarred because his father had just right up abandoned him. So I thought, how would he be if he was raised as different person. Then my mind came to Shirou. His mind and character is what I felt was excatly the person he needed to be. But if you think I'm going to up right forget that he has lost memories, then you are in for a treat. Back to business though. I also feel this will be my hardest to date story. This is because of time length of both series. FSN last at most two weeks. While Evangelion lasts about a year if not more, perhaps. So it is gonna be hard. So I will take suggestions on what you guys think should happen. However I will not change specefic things. Now also note this will also take place during both series manga counterpart. I feel it will also take a load off me, but also it will make things more interesting. But that is it for now. I will try and update this chapter as fast as I can. But please bear with me.**

**Moving on to my other stories. I wiil, I repeat, WILL update them. I just got back from Florida, I'm sick and I have to go back to school soon. But if you think for one minute that I am giving up...well I'm not. Just please give me a little more time. "Highschool DxD: A New Story", "Red vs Blue vs Angel" , "Sailor Rangers", and "Fate Zero Logic" will be updated as fast as I possibly can type. I thank you all for supporting me this last year. Personally I feel as an author, I have improved the most during this last year. And I have you guys to thank. Every last one of you. Thank you so much. I look forward to this year. So anyway, please Rate, Review, and Favorite, but most importantly...NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism. I so look forward to this story and I hope you guys do too. I love you guys. So goodnight and have a great 2015! RV4 be out!**

**A/N 2(Updated! Please read!): Well here is the rest of chapter 1. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought. My dad was an ass and made me get to bed for school. But here it is. And wow. Only the first chapter so far, and 29 follows, 14 favorites, and 13 reviews, and even 1 community holds this story know. 1 chapter in 2 days! That is the most I have gotten for a story, and this is only the first chapter! I also have some reviews to answer. **

**duskrider: Unfortunately, that goes against what I was planning. I like the idea and it would be good, but there are so many scenes I feel that need to be done in the Eva verse that include the Grail War at the same time. Not saying any spoilers but Saber with Shirou the first time they meet Asuka. But thanks for the idea.**

**Ericm91: This will have some AU moments, but mostly everything will be the same. Only a few(like one or two) major things will be canged. So everyone except Shirou will remain the same age. This is the manga version of Eva so the original series, not Rebuild. Thanks for the encouragement. I'll see uo around space cowboy.  
><strong>

**13thsephiroth: Thank you. I have read some Nasuverse lore, or else I really don't think I could do this. Also I will not have aristoteles. Reason being is I don't want to fuck over the world that badly. But I thank you for the idea.**

**reality deviant: Is that in a good way or a bad way that I have gained your attention?**

**Gryphon117: Yep, Shinji will be going around with the whole idea of Hero of Justice dream. Yep there will be magic, perhaps even a certain reality marble. Pairings will be a secret, so no spoilers on that. Will I thank you for being intruiged be my story and hope you check it out while I'm writing it. I will keep up the good work, so thank you.**

**Zarbapha: I know, because I felt this and one other story was the only real way I could make a proper F/SN and Eva crossover. Thanks for checking it out.  
><strong>

**Now then, back to the story. I will say this now, the Grail Wat will happen in this story but only after the first angel attack. I know a way on how to make it work, so please give me some time, it will be done. Also there is another story idea I want you guys opinion on. IT is a Medaka Box and JL crossover. The plot of it is pre-canon Kumagawa vs The Justice League. Thoughts, should I do it? **

**But anyway I hope you guys like the full chapter there is plenty more of this story to come and it is gonna be one fun trip. Buh Bye!**

**Next Time on Fate/Stay Evangelion: Tokyo-3: The War Begins**

_"Hey Fuji-nee, what's NERV?"  
><em>

_"So you're Shirou?"_

_"It's been a long time, Shinji."_

_"I'm sorry, but...who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Tokyo-3

**Chapter 2: Tokyo-3**

**2015, Emiya Estate:**

"Senpai? Senpai? It's time to get up." Shirou's eyes fluttered open at the voice that had awaken him from his sleep. He had too squint them though, as the morning light was blinding. As his eyes were adjusting, his vision came into contact with the source of the voice. The source appeared to be a violet haired hair that went to her shoulders and held a red ribbon on the left side of her head. Her eyes also held the same color as her hair, a very violet color. The clothing that she appeared to have consisted of a pink cardigan, a white top and long cream-colored skirt. Shirou smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Sakura," he said, "I was up a little late fixing this heater." The girl he was talking to was his former Archery club teammate and his junior, Sakura Matou. And indeed had he been working late. But it wasn't just on the heater. But before he knew it, he fell asleep in the shed which he uses as his little workshop. "Did I keep you waiting?"

The violet haired girl smiled back at him. "No, me and Fujimura-sensei just got here." Shirou had sighed at this.

"Well, we better not keep her waiting. You know how she tends to act when she's hungry."

Sakura giggled at this. In the time she has known Shirou, she has also gotten to know his guardian and self proclaimed 'big sister'. "I guess we should." They ghad then began their walk from the shed that was located outside the main house and into the dining. And true enough to Sakura's word, was the 'Tiger of Fuyuki' sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. As they stepped into the room, she turned her to look at them.

She grinned as she saw them. "Shirou there you are! Sakura wouldn't let me eat anything!"

"Fujimura sensei, it would have been rude to have eaten without senpai."

Taiga had just waved her off. "It's fine, as long as we left him some. Right Shirou?"

However, Shirou had just decided to ignore her and head to the kitchen area to help Sakura with the morning's breakfast. "So what have we got here?"

He was then joined by his junior who had donned an apron. "I had just prepared the rice and I was beginning on the miso soup."

Their sensei did not take their ignorance of her very well. "HEY! DON"T IGNORE ME!" They, however, continued to do so, as they continued preparing breakfast. Taiga gave a huff and turned on the TV to the news. A few minutes, to the tiger's never ending pain, Shirou and Sakura had brought to the table today's breakfast. Taiga gleefully served her up a plate and got Sakura to fill her bowl with rice. After getting her servings she clapped her hands. "Thanks for the meal!" With that, she dug in.

Shirou only could smile at this sight. As mind aggravating as the women was, she held a special place in his heart. She was the first person, besides his dad to make him feel so welcomed and loved. He shook his head as he watched her then ask Sakura for more rice. All was peaceful, until...

***Ding Dong***

Shirou blinked as he heard the doorbell ring. He was confused. No one was supposed to be coming over today. Apparently, Taiga and Sakura shared his confusion. They bothed looked at him with confusion clear in their eyes.

"Hey Shirou," his guardian began to ask him, "Were you expecting someone now?"

He shook his head. "No I wasn't. What about you two?' They both replied with shaken heads. 'Maybe it's Issei,' he thought as he got up to make his way to the door. When he had opened the front door, expecting to see his friend and student council president, he found nothing. He looked around to try and see if anyone was hiding. Shirou had then looked down and noticed something laying there on the mat; a letter. He bent to pick up the letter, and took in the words that were printed onto the front of them.

_Emiya Shirou_

_Fuyuki City_

_From: Tokyo-3_

Shirou just stared at the at the letter as he made his way back to the dining room. When he returned he noticed that Taiga was talking with Sakura. Well he didn't see it, because his gaze was still on the letter. However, he could hear them. As he sat down, making his presence known, Taiga had turned to look at and then noticed the letter that held his gaze.

"Hey Shirou," she asked trying to grab his attention. He then looked up at his self proclaimed 'sister'. "What's with the letter," she asked.

Shirou looked back down at it, as it was still in his hands, and shook his head. 'I don't know Fuji-nee. I just found it on the front porch."

"Do you know who it's from senpai?"

Again, he shook his head. So in wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he opened it up. Ther appeared to be thing notes in the envelope, so he took out the bigger paper to read it.

_Come._

_Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV_

Shirou blinked as he read this. 'Gendo Ikari,' he thought to himelf. Who the hell was that? And why was he telling him to come. Come to Tokyo-3? But why? Shirou's thoughts were broken by Taiga's voice.

"Hey Shirou! Hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh," was all he could say. He then regained his surroundings. "Oh, sorry Fuji-nee. What was it you asked?"

This caused her to sigh. "I said, what does it say?"

He then looked back at the note. "It just says, 'come'."

Taiga had face faulted at that. "That's it?" Shirou nodded. "Who'd send something like that?"

Shirou had just shrugged for his answer. He then reread the letter and something drifted into his mind. It was like something was telling hime to go to Tokyo-3. He pushed those thoughts aside and then focused in on one question that he needed answered. "Hey Fuji-nee, what's NERV?"

This caused Taiga to cup her chin and close her eyes in thought. "Let's see, NERV, NERV, NERV...!" She then pounded her fist into an open palm. "Now I remember! Oji-san had said something about them I think!"

Shirou cocked his head in confusion. "Oji-san did?"

The older woman nodded. "Yep, he said that they were some kind of big organization. They were supposed to be doing some work for the UN I think." Well if oji-san had said it, then its got to be true then. Shirou had learned over the years that his father's long time friend had very deep connection and good informants. "I believe he also said something about the guy that runs the place too."

THis time Sakura spoke up, intrigued about the current subject. "What did he say?"

Taiga had then tuned towards the younger girl. Her chin was once again cupped as she tried to remember her grandfather's words. "I believe it was something along the lines that he is some kind of horrble monster or something. I don't know much, but all he said to me was that the commander-"

"Gendo Ikari."

Both women had turned to look at the only male in the room. Said male was looking both of them eyes with unreadable face. "Yeah," Taiga had continued, "that' the guy, he was supposed to be said to be heartless and cold, even to high ranking officials." She then stopped a moment to think about something. "Hey Shirou, how'd you know the guy's name any way?" Shirou then handed her the letter that held the very short message on it. Her eyes widened with shocked as she read who had sent the letter. "Wow Shirou, what kind of trouble did you do to warrant a message from the big guy himself?" Even though she said this, it was meant as a joke. But inside she was very worried after reading the letter.

Sakura had then looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Senpai," she started, "you didn't really do something did you?"

It was then Shirou's turn to have his eyes widen with shock. "N-no, Sakura it's not like that! Fuji-nee, don't even make jokes like that!"

Said older woman was busying laughing that all she did was wave him off. "Relax Shirou I didn't mean it like that." She then turned to once again face the violet haired girl. "Don't worry Sakura! I'm sure Shirou isn't in any kind of trouble at all!"

Shirou sighed at the woman's antics. But it was too much unlike her to not do something and embarrass him. Let alone in front of Sakura. He sighed again as his gaze turned upon the envelope once more. He reached over and took the other note that he had left in there out. Inside, he found something much smaller than the note written to from NERV's commander. When he pulled it out from it's container, his face went into to total shock from one glance at it. The second item that had been sent to him was a photo of a woman. In the picture, the woman appeared to have purple hair that looked to go past her shoulders and her clothing seemed to consist a yellow tank top and cut off jeans. On the picture, there was a note written.

_To Shirou: I'll be picking you up in Tokyo-3. So, please wait for me, okay?_

_- Misato Katsuragi_

Now this in itself wouldn't be so bad. At least the could help him know what this Misato person looks like. However, luck wanted to screw with Shirou today. There was also another note that had an arrow going off it pointing to her cleavage, which she was most definitely, purposely show off. That note had read:

_Pay Attention!_

The dark brown haired boy could literally feel his face flushing from reading those words and seeing what it was he was to pay attention to. This blush was not overlooked by the two women he had almost forgotten that where still in the room with him. "Hey Shirou," Taiga asked with a sly grin etched upon her face, "Whatcha looking at?" She began to move around the table they were all sitting at to get closer to Shirou.

"N-nothing Fuji-nee," Shirou tried to say calmly, but had failed to. It was then that TAiga had made her way next to him.

"Aw come on! I just want to see what you got there." She then reached out to grab the picture from his hand. Shirou had tried to keep the object away from her grasp, but he did not account on the older woman's reflexes that he had forgotten. It was those same reflexes that had caused him to lose so many(all) of their matches against her.

The 'Tiger' had then pulled the picture out of Shirou's grasp, much to young boy's arguement, and pulled it so that she could get a good look at the image. The results were not pretty.

One look. That is all it took for the English teacher to cause her body to shake uncontrollably. Her hair had fallen to cover her eyes, and all that anybody could see was a shadow.

"Fujimura-sensei...what's wrong?" Taiga then handed Sakura the photo, nd Shirou could think only one thing.

'Dear god, please not Sakura!'

Sakura had then taken the photo from theteacher's hand to look at what had made her senpai blush like that. It was then, when the violet haired girl set her gaze upon it, her face felt hot. 'Would Senpai have something like this,' she thought as her face increased in temperature. "I didn't know Senpai liked things like this," she said softly, but loud enough so Shirou could hear her.

"Wait n-no! Sakura, it's n-not like that," he tried to defend himself, but the blush on his face was denying his protests.

"Shirou."

The boy had flinched as heard his name. He could swear he saw all the times in his life when he was called in that way. The brown haired boy turned his head slowly and looked up at his guardian. She had turned her entire body to face him and he had noticed the changes in her. Her eyes were still covered by shadows. Behind her was what scared him the most, and he rarely got scared, except with one thing. In the backgroun behind Taiga, a giant tiger head had appeared and was giving a loud and vicious roar.

"SHIROU! WHY DO HAVE A PICTURE OF SOME BIMBO WITH A NOTE LIKE THAT?!" She had then materialized out of no where, her most trusted weapon. Shirou had felt his blood run cold as he looked upon this weapon. The weapon that she had a hold of was a shinai, but it was not any normal one, no. This was the very shinai that had caused him so much pain when he was first learning kendo from Taiga. This shnai was a weapon that people had learned to fear after the first encounter with it. This shinai was a weapon that was said to be so frightening, it took twenty men of the Fujimura clan to seal it, only to be releases and tamed by her.

This shinai was the cursed and blood lusting, Tora Shinai.

Shirou had realized that he only had one option Running would be pointless and fighting back is asking to be killed. He had to try and calm her down. "N-now F-fuji-n-nee, hold on a minute-"

"You ain't gonna talk your way out of this one buster!" And then, Shirou flt a pain worse than he had felt before. The pain of angry guardian/sister who was wielding a cursed weapon. It did not feel good at all.

* * *

><p>It was then after he had received his beating, or as Taiga called it, "punishment for indecent actions", had Shirou explained that he had only just got the letter and he doesn't even know why it was sent like that. Sakura had apologized for her misunderstanding of the situation, with a light blush crossing her face. Taiga was a little harder to convince, but finally, but reluctantly she had believed him and apologized to him. After breakfast, Sakura had helped him wash the dishes, while Taiga was still at the table watching the news. After the two had finished, they had walked outside to the front gate. Sakura had turned to face him and bowed to him. "Thank you for having me over senpai. And once again, I am sorry for misinterpreting the situation." She was looking really flustered about this to him.<p>

Shirou smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry about it Sakura," he said, "You didn't know and you were right to wonder about it." He then rubbed the back of his head while finding the ground to be very interesting. "Truth be told, I was very surprised myself and wondered about it myself." He then looked her back in the eye. "So again, don't worry about it. It's fine."

Sakura blushed at the boy's word and quickly nodded in response. She then thought about something that should be asked. "What about the attack by Fujimura-sensei with her shinai. Will you be okay?"

Shirou nodded at her while showing her a smile. "Yep, I'll be fine, don't worry about it. So I'll see you tonight."

Sakura attitude changed from one of worry to one of joy. She nodded and smiled at the boy. "Yep, I'll be here senpai."

"Well them," Shirou said, "see you tonight Sakura."

"See you tonight." With those last words, Sakura had then departed for her home. Shirou smiled as he watch the girl leave. His mind then went back down his memory lane. It was only about a year ago when he had bone fracture in his shoulder that was caused by one of his part-time jobs. Because he couldn't do somethings such as cooking or cleaning, the violet girl had come over to help him with those task and take care of him while he was injured. Even after he was fully healed, she kept coming over, but he didn't complain. When she came over, it changed his life. Ever since his dad died, he had felt the way he did before then. But when Sakura had come into his life, he could feel his life change. How he wasn't sure though. But it was nice. Shirou then turned around after seeing that his junior was out of sight, and headed back inside. As he made his way back into the house, he saw that Taiga was standing there with a sad look on her face. To Shirou, this was something that was almost nonexistent. He had only seen this face one other time and that was during Kiritsugu's funeral.

"Fuji-nee, is there something you need. Because if it's about there picture, like I said-"

"So are you going?"

That question had caught him off guard and his eyes widened in shock. Taiga had saw this and looked away while rubbing her arms sheepishly. "I mean, are you going. To Tokyo-3. Like the note asked you to?" The boy could tell that his older sister was very uncomfortable with asking the question. And that surprised him. This was Fuji-nee! She was one of the most comfortable feeling people in the world. Only when she was enraged was that rule broken, but still most of time she appeared to have the happy go lucky spirit. Shirou looked at her with understandment in his eyes, for he knew why she was so uncomfortable with him going to Tokyo-3.

"I'm going."

Taiga had then stopped her arm rubbing and looked back at her ward with a gaped mouth. But then, before she could answer she was cut off.

"But I'm coming back."

This time it was her turn to have her eyes widen from shock. "Then why are you going," she asked. "You don't even know why this Gendo guy sent you that letter or why that woman is going to pick you up?"

"I don't know why," he replied. The 'Tiger' had cocked her head in confusion at his statement.

"You don't know?"

Shirou shook his head. "Well not excatly. It's more of a voice ringing in the back of my head telling me that I need to go." Which was a true fact. The moment he had touched the letter and read the message from the NERV commander, he thought he was hearing something in his head. It was like it was telling him or instructing him to go there and see him.

Her head had titled down a little bit after hearing that. "A voice, a voice," she asked with out any emotion traced within her statement. "You are just going off on a voice?"

"Yes, but there is more than that." She lifted her head to look at him. "You said that NERV was some kind of organization that helps people." She nodded. "I'm going to try and see if I can help them. If I can save people if I go there, then that's what more important to me. More than any voice"

Taiga blinked at him. She then started to chuckle at him. "Well that's Shirou alright. Wanting to be the Hero of Justice. Well, I guess it's alright. But you need to promise me one thing." She received a nod as an answer. "Come back safe." The brown haired youth fekt his eyes widen once more by his guardian's request. However, she continued what she was saying. "It's just..," she looked down away from Shirou, and resumed her arm rubbing. "Ever since Kiritsugu died, you've been the last true family to me." That sentence couldn't be more true for the woman. Yes she had her parents and her grandpa,and loved them very dearly, but she didn't get to spend that much time with them growing up as she wanted to. Kiritsugu and Shirou had been like the family she always wanted to have. Shirou would always be the younger brother she could never have, and Taiga felt fine because of that. "If you went off somewhere and died, I'd..." Shirou had smiled at this. Fuji-nee was never really subtle in expressing her feelings.

"Fuji-nee."

She looked back up at him.

"I promise."

She looked at him with shock written on her face; a gaped mouth and widened eyes. But that face of shock had turned to one of joy. "Well I'll be holding you to that promise then. So you better not try and skip out." She then walked past Shirou to head for the door, with Shirou giving her smile as walked past.

"Don't worry, I won't," was his reply.

"Good," she replied back. She then gave him a big smile before heading out the door. "By the way, I want origami for dinner tonight." With those final words, she shut the door closed and began her journey home. Shirou could only smile and shake his head at the older woman's antics.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least she isn't sad any more.' He then headed back inside to get his daily routines done before he had to head to work.

* * *

><p>It was evening when Sakura and Taiga had returned to the Emiya Estate for dinner with him. He had gotten there after them. The boy had picked up someone elses shift who hadn't arrive, so he was a little late getting home. However on the way home something had happened to him. As he was walking up the path that lead to his house, he stopped. This was because he had saw someone standing in front of him. This person appeared to be of at least 10 years of age. Her face was pale by the lookes of it, she had white hair that only went a little past her shoulders, and red eyes. Her clothing was consisted of a purple coat, that also held an appearance of a dress, as it went past her knees, purple boots, a white scarf, and some kind of purple hat*. He took in her appearnce as she stood a ways back in front of him.<p>

She then giggled as she walked forward to move past him. "You better summon a servant real soon Onii-chan. Or else you'll get killed." When she said this, Shirou had felt his blood run cold. HE turned to find her, only to see her gone. He began to wonder what the heck he just saw, but shook it off and resumed his way home.

He got yelled at by Taiga for getting back home later than usual. He sighed though. Better just take it argue with her. When they had finished dinner(one that Sakura had prepared as Shirou was late to get home, and she arrived first), he told her about his plans to go to Tokyo-3 tomorrow. She had been even less-entusiastic about the plan than Taiga had. To reassure the girl, he had told her that she could call him on his cell, as she had his number, and that he would most likely be back in a day. Her expression had brightened up at that. After the two had left, Shirou was left alone within the estate. 'Well,' he thought, 'might as well try to work on reinforcement while I still got time.' Shirou then headed for the outdoor shed located in the backyard. When he reached it, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He then closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He tried to empty his empty his mind so that he could focus on creating the magic circuits within his body.

"Trace on."

When he said those words, it felt as if a huge hot iron rod was slowly being inserted into his spine. Shirou had struggled to maintain the connection, as he let out heavy, painful grunts. After many seconds had passed - he couldn't tell how many - he had finished creating the artificial magic circuits.

Shirou then bent down and picked up a metal pipe.

"Trace on." His circuits activated, mana flowed through them.

"Basic structure, established. Components, determined. Basic structure, altered."

The pipe began to have mana flow through it.

"Components, reinfor - _ahh!"_

His circuits disappeared, and with it the mana Shirou was using. His grip on the pipe failed and said pipe had fallen to the ground, letting out a clatter. He then doubled over, gasping for breath.

'I failed again,' he thought. This had been a reoccurring process for the past few years since Kiritsugu had passed away. Ever since then, Shirou had continued to practice the two types of magic taught to him. However, he could not learn how to properly reinforce an item. He could grasp their structural analyze very well, but that was it. But that would not discourage him. If he was to become the hero his father wanted to become, he had to figure it out. Unfortunately, tonight would not be it. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he opened the shed door, with intent on heading to his room to get some rest. He was heading to the biggest city in all of Japan tomorrow and he had no idea what was going to happen. 'Better to get some rest so I'll be prepared,' he thought.

But as he headed out the shed door, he had failed to notice a carving on the floor that was giving off a dim light.

**Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City, The Next Day:**

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but all channels, for emergency reasons, must be switched to an emrgency broadcast report. We are again, sorry, for any problems."

"That's the fifth one," yelled an angry Rin Tohsaka. The teenage girl had an appearance of twin tailed black hair and aqua colored eyes. The clothing she had chosen for herself was a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and knee high black socks. It was little doubt that the 17 year old was beautiful. She was an idol student at her shool. But that was merely just the appearance she portrayed to everybody. An ideal student who had good looks and gets good grades. In reality, she was loud, stingy, shrewd, and very bossy(if a certain someone could testify for that). After all she was the current head of the Tohsaka family, so she needed to put up that front to everybody. She was however, at the moment, growing rather frustrated with the TV. She had tried to watch the news, but all that had come up was the same, damn, stupid, message that was just played. "What the heck is causing this happen?"

"Perhaps it is in relation to the message that told everybody in Fuyuki to remain inside their homes?"

She turned to look at the source of the voice. Her gaze met the servant she had summoned. As a magus and the current head, it was only approiate that she participate in the 60 year annual war, the Holy Grail Wat. She had performed the summon a few days ago, using the knife that was left behind to her from her father as the catalyst. She was hoping to get a servant of the Saber class, but life had to just mess around with her. Instead she got this, a amnesiac Archer. She re took in his appearance as she had when she first met him. He stood a lot taller than her, with white hair that was slicked back and tanned skin. His clothing was a red jacket that split at the waist, a black under armor, and black boots. She wouldn't have minded the servant that much, if it wasn't for that cynical attitude of his that was getting on her nerves.

When she first met him, he had acted so sarcastically to her. He even had the gall to deny that she was a proper master for him. It took one of her command seals to just get him to obey her. Afterwords he showed respect towards her and had acknowledged her as his master.

The twin tailed girl allowed a cwol to form on her as she looked him. "I'm not dumb Archer," she said. Rin then turned back to face the TV. "Of course it has something to do with us being told to remain indoors or in shelters. It's because something is going on that city." That last part was said more like a whisper though. She thought about the name as if it was poison, 'Tokyo-3.' She faced her servant again. "Archer, you wouldn't perhaps be able to know exactly what is going on do you?"

Said Archer shook his head in response. "Unfortunately, no. The grail has not provided me on any information that would be able to help us find out the situation."

"Great," she murmured as she allowed herself to fall back into the chair she was seated in.

"Would at least like some tea then Rin, to pass the time?"

"Yes Archer, that would be fine."

The Servant of the Bow gave a nod and turned to head to the kitchen to prepare the tea. But on his way there, his thoughts were else where. 'So it begins again. I don't exactly remember when they struck, but I remember what that they was like.' He then stopped as he was near a window. He looked out of it, with a serious face etched on his own. 'Let's see how well you do then.'

**(At that same moment):**

"I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is currently not in service due to the current state of emergency. Please head for the nearest shelter or your district supervisor."

Shirou looked at the pay phone that was in his hand, before being overcome by a sigh. He hung up the phone. 'Well this is great,' he thought. It was not a great day for him so far. When he had got up that morning, he only allowed himself a small breakfast; a glass of milk and a piece of toast. He then headed to the train station for a ride to Tokyo-3. Luckily it was only a 10 to 20 minute ride there, so he did not have to wait very long. However, when he got off the train at the station, he was greeted by one thing; nothing. No one was at the station, nor were there anybody around the city. He expected there to at least be someone around. But nope, he was alone. He then soon found this payphone and decided to call the number on the letter he had to contact them to see if they would pick him up. All he got was that recorded voice message.

Shirou the looked around him. "Well," he said to himself, "might as well try and find a shelter." He was about to move from his spot, when he notice something.

It was a young girl, who looked younger than him. What he noticed most was that her skin was about as pale, if not paler than the girl he saw last night, and she had almost the same color eyes: red. However she had blue hair that didn't even reach her shoulders.

"Someone's around," he said, "Hey! Do you need help finding a shelter or something?"

It was then, when a vehicle moved in front of his line of sight, the girl had disappeared. Literally disappeared.

"Was she real?"

He then heard a loud noise that sounded as if it was above him. He looked up to see a military aircraft zoom past him. He looked at that path that it was headed on and his eyes widened from the shock. In front of him, standing far away from him, was some kind of giant monster. The beast was as large as the buildings around it. It had a very lanky form and was exaggerated in its proportions. Its face also appeared to be on its torso. All in all, with the planes flying around it shooting and failing to damage it, it was like something out of a giant monster movie.

Shirou was stunned by the beast and was at a loss for words. "W-what is that-"

He was cut off as he saw a blue sports car of sorts speed towards him. He put up his arms as if he was trying to block it from hitting him, but it was needless action. The car skidded to a stop and it's side was facing the brown haired youth. Its passenger side door opened towards him to reveal its driver. The same woman from the photo he received.

You Shirou?!" He nodded on pure instinct. "Great, get in." He didn't know what was driving him, but after she said those words to him, he dove into the car and closed the door behind him. The woman slammed her foot down on the accelerator, and put the pedal to the metal. She had to however swerve to avoid debris and other things that were falling to avoid her car from getting wrecked. Shirou barely had enough time to get his seatbelt on, so he was literally holding on for his dear life as the purple haired woman drove frantically to get away from the large monster and the destruction it caused. As they were driving, she began to converse with him. "So, Shirou was it? Great to meet you. Name's Misato Katsugari! Hope I wasn't late!"

Despite the situation, the boy allowed a small laugh. "Well you cut it pretty close there." They continued to drive until they were out in some kind of desert. The woman, now identified as Misato looked over Shirou through his window with binoculars to survey the scene. What she found startled her.

"No way," She said worriedly, "There gonna use a N2 bomb here?!"

'N2,' Shirou thought. 'Aren't those for extreme situations.' He then thought back to the monster in the city. 'You'd have to be crazy to not consider it.'

Suddenly, his whole body was pushed down by the older woman. "Get down!" The next thing he knew, he felt as is the car was sent flying by a strong gust of wind. When it finally stopped moving and settled down, he groaned from the experience. "Ugh," the woman moaned. "You OK?"

"I should be asking you that," replied back.

"Well I guess I'm fine," she said, "But the same could not probably be said about my car however." Shirou rolled his eyes. The two then proceeded to crawl out of the car. With the combined effort of the two, they then had managed to flip the car back onto its wheels. "Thanks Shirou," Misato said to the boy. "You know you're really useful."

His replied to her with a smile. "Thank you Katsugari-san, I try to be whenever I can."

"Oh just call me Misato." She then proceeded to take a better look at her car and the results were not pretty. "AHHH! No, my car," she yelled, "I just got it repaired too!" She then looked down at her clothes. "No, I just bouht these two!" Shirou had to allow himself an eye roll. They just almost died, and she's worried about her car.

"If you want I can try to see if there is anything wrong with it." She looked at him doubtfully. "Don't worry, I fixed one or two cars and have repaired my landlord's motorcycle." Misato sighed and nodded at him to go to work. He then went to the front of the car and popped the hood. He then closed his eyes.

"_Trace on_."

He then began to use analyze the car see if he could find out if anything was broken. He wasn't called the 'Fake Janitor' of his school for nothing. When he had deduced the problem he opened his eyes and closed the hood. "It's an electrical problem," he said. "It's going to need some sort of source of electricity or a jump start to get it running again."

"A jump start, eh?" It was then that Shirou could swear he saw a smile that had resembled a plotting Taiga.

**Later:**

"We're lost aren't we?"

Misatao turned to glare at the young boy behind. "We are not lost," she replied, "Its just...this is a large building that's all."

Shirou sighed. In the past few minutes since knowing the older woman, he could feel a headache coming on. He still felt sick from her driving. He swear she was some kind of relative of Taiga. No one woman could cause as much grief as she could. They kept walking until the reached an elevator. When it opened, it revealed a blonde haired woman. Misato looked nervous when she saw the new female.

"Uh," the purple haired woman said, "hey Rits."

The blonde shook her hair. "Captain Misato, we are in a emergency crisis. How much more of my time are you going to waste?" She then looked down at him. "So this is him, huh?"

Misato nodded. "Yep, he is Shirou Emiya, the Third Child according to the Marduk Institute."

'Third Child, Marduk Institute?' His thoughts were broken as he was greeted properly by the blonde female.

"Hello Shirou," she said, "my name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi."

Shirou bowed to her and replied back with, "Hello . My name is Shirou Emiya."

The blonde smiled at his response. "He has good manners at least." Just then the elevator stopped. All three occupants stepped out and Ritssuko lead them into a dark area.

"Hey, can someone turn on the lights," he asked. Then, the lights flashed on revealing a giant head. Shirou's eyes widened at the sight of the behemoth. He then took in its full appearance. It had the look of a samurai helmet except it was colored purple. He then noticed that there was more to it then just the head. It also seemed to have a body too. "A robot?!" He then opened up the book that was given to him by Misato back on their way here.

"You won't find anything in there about this."

"Well why wouldn't be in here," he asked very curiously.

She continued on and ignored his question. "This is the Ultimate All-Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon. Or the Evangelion. This is Humanity's last hope." She seemed to have said that last part with a load of great pride in her voice.

Shirou once again took in the appearance of the robot or the Evangelion. "So this is what you guys have been working on?"

"Correct."

Shirou looked up to see the source of the loud booming voice. It looked to be a man that was wearing some kind of official looking uniform. He could also see that the man was wearing sunglasses of the sorts. Shirou allowed his mouth to gape at the man. From his perspective, it was if that man was some kind of god looking down at its subjects.

"It's been a long time."

He didn't know why, but as he heard those words, Shirou could swear that he could hear some kind of second voice speaking to him. But he pushed that out of the way to speak his current thoughts. "A long time?"

The man's gaze then seemed to have shifted to Misato. "We're moving out."

Misato looked surprised at this. "Wait a minute, but we don't even have a pilot."

Ritsuko seemed to answer her confusion. "One just arrived."

The purple hair woman's eyes widened as she looked from the blonde to Shirou, whose face had confusion written all over it. "You don't mean..."

"Shirou Emiya." Shirou then looked back up at the man, who could guess was the commander. "No, Shinji Ikari, you will pilot the Evangelion."

"Shinji? Ikari," Misato asked. Wasn't this kid supposed to be named Shirou. What's with this Shinji bit. The only one between the three people on the walkway below the commander that didn't look surprised, was the doctor.

"Um," the brown haired boy said. "I think you have the wrong person. My name isn't Shinji, it's Shirou. And I think something I need to know is, who are you and how do you know who I am?" If Gendo Ikari was surprised, he didn't show it. Of course, he never really showed emotion. Just then the whole building shook. The occupants within said building, besides him, looked worried.

"Its found us," the older male said, "I don't have any more time to waste on this amnesiac business." He then turned to a control panel and hit a button. "Fuyutsuki?"

The older gentleman's face appeared on the screen. "Yes, commander?"

"Wake up Rei."

"Are you sure she can pilot?"

"She's not dead yet." The screen then turned back and only allowed audio through it. "Rei, our spare is useless. You will do it again."

A soft and painful 'yes' could be heard. It was then Shirou heard a sound that was increasing in volume. He turned his head to see a stretcher being wheeled towards them. As the object passed him, he caught a glance at the person on the stretcher. It was a pale skinned girl with blue hair and red eyes. It was the same girl he had seen earlier. The only difference is was that she was cover in bandages and she looked extremely injured. The stretcher was then stopped a few feet away from him. The girl had then tried to, but was failing to stand herself up. She then collapsed after her failed attempt. Shirou then ran towards her. "Hey," he cried, "are you okay?" He then reached her side and cradled her in his arms. However she flinched at his touch, which only caused her to strain from the pain in her body. But, before anyone could do or say anything, another small earthquake happened. This one however caused a steel beam to fall; right on course for Shirou and the injured girl. Acting on instinct, the boy brought the girl close to him and hunched over to try and cover her from the incoming blow. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but all he heard was a loud clang. He opened one eye to look up, and saw that the Evangelion had raised an arm over the two, thereby protecting them.

Ritsuko looked stunned at this. "The Eva..it broke free of its ...without a pilot...no...it moved...without a pilot..?"

Shirou then looked back at the girl, to still see that was writhing in pain. It was then that Shirou felt something. It was like 10 years ago. Where he had lived. Where he couldn't save any one. Where he survived while others died. 'Not this time,' he thought. "I'll do it," yelled passionately. "I'll pilot this thing. I'll fight that monster. Just don't make her do it!"

Gendo just looked at the boy, before turning around and walking away. One thought drifted in his mind. 'Is the scenario still safe?'

**A/N: Hey paysno's! It's the super RoboVolcano4 super fanfic! OK that was stupid. But anyway we're back with chapter two. And within one week?! I shock myself sometimes. But I'd like to thank everybody who has read the story so far. Over 1000 views in one week. 55 followers, 30 favorites and 18 reviews. What the hell?! That is the most I have ever gotten in a fanfic, much less one chapter. Also, fun fact, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for my stories. But back to the point. The fact that so many people are following this story makes me so happy. It shows how much confidence you guys have in me. With that I thank you. Now I know you guys want to see the angel battle, but I don't think I could have fit it in here. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think this fanfic is going to be one crazy train. So I await you all in the next chapter! **

**Guest: Yep, and don't worry, his hero of justice dream is still going strong. You'll have to wait though to see how structural analyze works on the EVA.  
><strong>

**pataponvideo: Yep, this is also why I chose Shirou. It will make him a lot harder for Gendo to control him. Whether it be good or bad, you'll just have to wait.**

**Reviewer: Yeah, I do too. That's the problem with most F/SN fanfics or crossovers, they don't exactly manage to capture his PTSD very well. I hope I can accoplish this task or die trying. **

**Next Chapter:**

**First Battle and The War for the Grail begins:**

_"How do you control this thing?"  
><em>

_"Shirou!"_

_"I refuse...I refuse to die!"_

_"I ask of you, are you my Master?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before we begin the third chapter there are a couple of things I need to say. First off, oh my god! Over 100 followers, 36 reviews, 66 favorites, and 3 communities. I honestly don't know what to say about this. This has been the most attention I have ever received on any my stories. This just tells me that I must continue this and make it as perfect as I possibly can. Now then, next item on my agenda. There are a couple of things that must be addressed from the questions I got from the last chapter. First off is one Guest reviewers comment:**

_"Why did Gendo wake up Rei before Shirou actually refused to pilot? That doesnt fit Gendos character at all. In the original work they did it because they really didn't have a choice in the matter, it was that or everyone dies. Here it is only done to make him "evil" without reason, like a cartoon villain. It is stupid._

_Gendo is unlikeable enough as he is, acting with his own cold rationality. You don't need to make him act silly like that."_

**OK, first off if that is how I made Gendo look, I'm sorry. That was not mt intention to make Gendo look like some kind of cartoon villain. Now I know an author should not explain these type of things to readers, but let the readers explain it themselves, but this needs to be explained. From my point of view, Shirou was, in a way, refusing to pilot. Or that is how I made it seem to Gendo. To him it would be as if his son was acting as a child and playing the 'I don't know you game' and refusing what he had told him to do. That is why I brought out Rei **_**before **_**Shirou refused**_**. **_**With Shirou 'acting' as a petulant child, he had no other option than to use Rei. So I hope I have cleared that up. Have I? Good? Now onto other reviewers!**

**Guest: Well, sorry you don't want to check it out just because you feel I will screw up the relationship part of it. Your loss.**

**GGFBank: That is a good reason, why aren't the Counter Guardians being sent against the angels. Well I came up with a good reason for that. But I'm not saying it. Sorry, but to do that would be a spoiler and I'm not going to be that guy. On the Angels, in a way you are right. The Beasts of Gaia sole purpose is to cause humanities extinction. So yeah you can consider the Angels on Gaia's creatures. Good point. Also EVA 1 using Unlimited Blade Works? Not that is, um, totally impossible. It's not like, um, I have, um, planned to have it and Shirou use it in battle. Maybe. But I'm thankful that you checked out this story and you don't feel disappointed by it. I really hope I make sure this story is done well and is not screwed up. Keep reading my friend. There is more to come!**

**Kizuro Shiroskai: OK I'll correct myself on this one. Onigiri is what I meant. I just realized that origami is not a food but the paper technique used. So my bad, I fucked that one up myself.**

**Manshiro: I know right. I just hope the author doesn't screw it up like a total- wait a minute ...I'm the author! Well I'm glad you decided to give me a chance and see if it way any good. I really do appreciate it so much. Also on this issue on the Grail War occurring during the Eva timeline. I will not give any information on this. Just please know that it will not end before the 5th Angel. As for what route Shirou will be taking, it will be the (SPOILERS!) route. We good? We good.**

**reality deviant: Knowing Gendo, who knows how he will take it along with SEELE. Perhaps that is a hint. You never know. As for Illya-**

**Illya: Oh , just let me answer that~!**

**Me: Uh, OK?**

**Illya:(While smiling) Who said anything about onii-chan being out of Fuyuki? That is something so ridiculous. Now go smash him for thinking like that, BAH-SAH-KAH~!**

**Me: OH SHIT DUDE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But I'm glad you came back to check out chapter two. Really means a lot. Now if only I can make your favorites list, then my quest can be complete!**

**alpha95: You are right. Shirou/Shinji is in for an unhappy trip, but a fun one for me. HAHAHAHAHA. Perfectly normal. Thanks, when combining two characters, it becomes hard for you have to makes sure to bring out the best of both. Glad you feel I did just that.**

**Now that these questions have been answered, I feel there is only one more thing to address. You guys. Again, I know I say this far too often, but thank you. Without you guys, there would really be nothing for me. My readers and the people who like my stories are the ones that encourage me the most outside my family to keep writing, so thank you all. But I feel that now is the time for the chapter. Pleae-**

**Illya:(blood on her face and smiling) Ooh! CAn I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I...guess...so?**

**Illya: Great! RV4 does not own Fate/Stay Night or Neon Genesis Evangelion. That right belongs to Type-Moon and Gainax respectively. But if he did, I would get my own h-scene with onii-chan! When will that be done?!**

**Me: Soon I promise(meekly said). Please support the official release!**

**Chapter 3: The War Begins**

It was then, after the blue haired injured girl was rerolled out the way she came, that Shirou was led to the plug for the EVA. The blonde hair doctor had also placed two devices on his head. He didn't know what exactly they would be used for, but he guessed that they would be assisting him in using the beast of a robot. He then stepped inside the plug, and found a chair with some kind of control panel connected to it. When he had sat down into the chair, the door closed. It was then that he felt it move, as if it was being transported to the EVA. When it stopped, a show of multiple colors lit up the inside. When it had stopped, Shirou then looked down, as he felt something on his leg. His eyes widened with shock as the plug was being filled with an orange liquid. 'They're trying to kill me,' he thought frantically. Shirou then held his breath as the liquid passed his neck level and kept going up.

"Don't worry," came the voice of . "Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly." This did little to ease the uneasy feeling Shirou was having towards this 'LCL'. It was mostly because her tone was not a reassuring one, but a more of a scientist talking to a test subject tone. "It's okay," she then said, "you'll get used to it."

He then decided to trust the doctors words (and because he ran out of breath to hold) and breathed in the orange liquid. Somehow though, Shirou felt that he should have just let himself run out of breath. As soon as he breathed in the LCL, it became one of the most disgusting things he had ever breathed or tasted. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled out.

"Stop whining!" This time the voice that spoke to him was the purple haired female. "You're a boy you know," she said as if he was being scolded.

'It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or not, it still is going to taste disgusting,' he thought to himself. But he had to admit, the taste of the liquid gave a familiar taste to it. It was like he had tasted it before. He shook his heads of those thoughts. There was no way he could have done that. It was then a thought popped into his mind. 'This thing is like one big machine,' he thought, 'I wonder.' Shirou then closed his eyes and thought of two words.

_Trace on._

As he thought those words, he began to use the one magic he was good at to see if he could learn a little more on what it is exactly he was piloting. The first thing he managed to see was the plug itself. The plug it self had no eye opening qualities to it. It was then he began to scan the structure of the EVA itself. What he had saw was something that caused his eyes to widen. The EVA appeared to have mechanical parts attached to a flesh like body. 'So it's some kind of cyborg?' However, even though he had managed to see what made up the giant machine he was in, he still did not know how to fight that monster or even less, move the damn thing. But he did feel some kind of connection to giant machine. He could not describe it though.

"Connecting secondary contact," said an unknown voice. The plug than lost the orange color it had due to the LCL. In its place, was a view of the space the Evangelion was located in.

'So, I have a 3-D view to look around with,' Shirou thought as he looked around from the inside of the plug, amazed at this technology.

Within the command center, the 'Bridge Bunnies' were completing the necessary steps for the launch. "Synchronization ratio at 56.2 percent," said one of the females, Maya Ibuki.

The blond haired doctor looked over the shoulder of the female to look at the sync rate. "Amazing. He's already at 56? It took Rei months just to get over 40." She then looked at Misato. "Let's do this."

The purple haired female nodded at this. "Begin launch sequence!" It was then that the restraints that held the EVA were removed and it began its move to the launch pad. When it had reached its designation, Misato received an OK for her to continue with the launch. She then turned back to face the commander. "Can we really do this?"

"Of course," came his answer. "If we do not defeat the angels, we have no future." 'Now Third Child let's see if this is merely a game or life that you have presented.'

She then turned back to the screen in front of the room's occupants. "EVA launch!"

The EVA was then shot straight up through through the opening that was given to it. The force from the launch however, caused Shirou to almost implant himself within his seat. 'Now I know how astronauts feel.' When the movement stopped it caused Shirou to almost fly right out of his seat. He then opened his eyes to gain a better look at the view given to him. He then saw it. The beast he had seen earlier and the one causing all this destruction. His eyes narrowed at it. He ground his teeth at the thought of the people who have possibly been killed by this...monstrosity. 'Not anymore,' he thought, 'not while I can do something now.' He then realized something: he still did not know how to control the EVA. "Um," he said, "how do I work this thing?"

His response was given by Ritsuko. "Shirou, just try and concentrate on walking forward. The EVA responds to your thoughts*."

"So I think it, and it happens," he asked.

"In a way yes it is like that, but like I said, just focus right now on walking."

'OK,' he thought, 'here goes nothing.' He put all focus in his mind onto walking. The EVA then lifted its right foot up and placed it forward. The left foot copied this action and then the right began to repeat, but it tripped, causing the whole thing to topple onto the ground. When the impact happened, Shirou felt as if he was the one falling on his face.

"Shirou!" Misato became worried as she watched the young boy fall on his face and the Angel advance on him in his downed state. "You need to get up! Hurry, get up Shirou!"

He then looked above him to see the Angel standing in front of him. In a thought of a burst, he imagined getting up and the EVA did just that. He then tried to punch the giant beast, only to be stopped by some kind of barrier. "W-what," he stammered out. "Why couldn't I hit it?"

"Shirou," came answer, "the Angel is protected by a barrier known as an AT field. You need to use the EVA's AT to neutralize it if you want to cause damage to it."

He then began frantically to search for some way to activate this force field. "Where's the switch to activate it?!"

"It's not a switch Shirou! You need to concentrate on creating it."

But it was too late. By the time those words were given to him, the Angel made its move onto the offense. It swung its arm straight into the face of the purple beast in front of it, causing the EVA to fall straight on its back. Shirou, again, had sworn he felt the force that the punch had delivered and the impact from falling on his back. He didn't have time to think though, as the giant beast grabbed the EVA's face and lifted it up. The beast had then grabbed the EVA's left arm and began to pull. Because of this, Shirou felt as if his own arm was being ripped off as well and with that gave out pained grunts. But before it could do any more damage, Shirou had kicked at it with the EVA's right leg as hard as he could, causing the angel to fly backwards. With that attack done, Shirou had fallen onto his feet, albeit stumblingly, and managed to stay up. He gripped his left arm with his right as the pain was still there. "What the heck was that," he asked, "It felt as if that thing was ripping my arm off."

"Shirou, this is the effects of syncing with the EVA," replied, "The pain and injuries it sustains, you will also sustain, but it will not be as bad. It's just pseudo pain Shirou."

'Doesn't mean it hurts any less,' he thought. He then turned his attention back to the Angel, who was rising back onto its feet. "I need something to hit it with," he almost yelled to the crew, "Some kind of weapon of sorts."

"There is a prog knife in your left shoulder, Shirou. Just raise your right arm over near it and it will give it to you."

The teen nodded and followed the doctor's orders. Then, the left shoulder on the EVA opened up to reveal a handle. Shirou could see this, as he could look to his left to see his shoulder. The EVA arm grabbed it and pulled it out. The weapon then activated and Shirou held it close to him. He then refocused his attention onto the Angel, who had now picked itself up and situated itself on the ground. He then noticed a big red orb on the front of the Angel. 'Is that a weak point,' he thought. HE then smirked, 'Won't know if I don't try.' With his target in mind, Shirou ran towards the beast, knife in his right hand and tucked close to him. As he reached the beast, he was once again stopped by the invisible shield protecting it. 'Not this time,' he thought. He then began to try and concentrate on forming this 'AT field'. With his thoughts in mind, he reached out with both hands to try and rip apart the barrier keeping the two separated. He used all the force that he could muster, and finally, he felt the EVA move forward, past the shield. He then shot his right arm, with knife in hand, forward with as much force as he could towards the red orb. It went in, but stopped a little ways as to say it needed more force. He then used his left arm, as damaged as it was, to hit the Angel to try and get it on the ground. The attack succeeded and gave the action Shirou had hoped force. He then shot the knife downwards into the orb and pushed with all his might. He then used his left arm to bang on it to try and do more damage. 'Come on,' he thought, 'come on!' The knife as it went in, caused sparks to fly, and it only went farther in as it was banged on continuously.

Perhaps the Angel knew its end was near, so it jumped at the Shirou, and wrapped itself around the EVA. Shirou jumped and his eyes widened at this action. He then saw the cracked orb begin to glow. The next thing he saw was a blinding light cover him and the EVA. His vision had then gone black preventing him from seeing anything. Although he couldn't see, he knew what had just happened. The Angel exploded somehow and he felt it. He began to pant heavily. Boy did he feel it. He hadn't felt this kind of pain since he was twelve and was trying to stop bullies from picking on people. Well, it was more like he just let them beat him up until they got bored of it. Then, lights came back on and he could see the area around him. He then heard Misato's voice from inside the plug.

"Shirou," came Misato's voice through the plug, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said still breathing hard. "I-is…is that thing still-"

"No Shirou, it's dead. It self-destructed as a way to try and take you out with it."

The brown haired boy smiled at her words. "Good," he said, "you wouldn't mind if I too…took..tooo-"

"Shirou? Shirou? Shirou!" The purple haired females voices became more distant as Shirou let his tiredness win. It was then, that his whole world went black.

**Next Day, NERV Commander Office:**

"So the Angels have returned? It's rather sudden," spoke of voice from within the dark room.

"It's the same as the same as it was 15 years ago. That's the way disasters come without warning," a second voice said.

It was then a third spoke up, "On the positive side, it seems that our previous investments have not been a waste after all."

"You can't be sure about that yet," the fourth male spoke, with a rather snarky tone, "If it doesn't pay off, it's still a waste."

"Correct," the second man said. "Now that news of the angels have become common knowledge, NERV must take steps, to control the manner in which this information is received by the general public."

Gendo, who had stayed quiet since the beginning of this meeting, replied to their statements, "You may rest assured that it has already been taken care of. Don't worry."

"Well we must acknowledge that," the third man stated.

"But still, I wonder Mr. Ikari, were NERV and the EVA used efficiently?"

"The repair costs for Unit 1 added to the development costs for Unit 0, are simply staggering," the second one had said.

"We've also understand that you gave that toy to your own son,"

"Time, money, and man power," the fourth man said, "How much more will be wasted by you and your family?"

"And that is not you only responsibility. The Human Instrumentality Project, that should be should be your top priority."

"Correct, under these desperate circumstances that project may be the only real hope for the future of mankind."

The sixth person in the room, who had remained quiet for the entire duration of the meeting, finally spoke up to the NERV commander, "Remember Ikari, Instrumentality rests upon your shoulder. If you fail, I will destroy you completely. Is that understood," he asked with a glare sent at Gendo.

The commander did not falter under the glare as he replied monotonously with, "I understand."

The sixth man nodded at his response. "Good. The rest of the meeting does not concern you. You may leave." With that said the five other men disappeared, leaving him alone, but not for long. When the five men left, the lights had brightened, but not much, the room up to reveal Fuyutsuki.

"So it has begun." The older of the two just nodded his head. He knew exactly what the commander was referring to. The war for mankind's vey future. The war to prevent Third Impact. His thoughts then traveled elsewhere. The reason he was meeting with Ikari.

"Commander." The man grunted in reply to conform for him to continue speaking. "We could not get the school transfer forms for the Third Child approved."

"Do you know the reason as to why this is," he asked not particularly caring.

The old man shook his head. "No, we don't."

Gendo remained silent at this answer. He then spoke again in his monotone voice. "Try again. If they are rejected a second time, then we shall leave it at that. The Third Child will be kept under close vigilance and will not be very far from our location."

The sub-commander just stared at the younger man. "How do you know that he is going to agree to pilot the EVA again?"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before it was lifeted. "Sub-commander," he started, "do you know what the Third Child's dream is?"

Fuyutsuki furrowed an eyebrow at this question. "No, I can't say that I do." But then he thought, 'But why would know or care?'

Gendo smiled at this answer. "It is a foolish one and idiotic one."

**Tokyo-3 Hospital:**

"An unfamiliar ceiling," was Shirou's first words as he awoke in his hospital room in his bed. Shirou had always hated and loved hospitals. He hated them because it reminded him of the fire from ten years ago and it reminds him about people who are suffering that he couldn't help. But he loved it because it was where he was given a new life. He then sat up in the bed to look around. Unlike the last time he was in hospital, which was ten years ago, his bed, an IV, and some monitors were the only things besides him that was inside the rather large room. He then looked besides him to see his clothes from yesterday folded and resting upon a chair.

On his clothes, he found a note. He picked it up to read and had seen that it appeared to be from a certain purple haired female.

_Dear Shirou, I got someone to wash your clothes since the LCL stained them. I'll come and see when you're awake_

_-Misato_

He smiled at the message. Shirou then looked back at the newly washed clothes. He had come to this city wearing his favorite blue and white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He stepped out of the bed and stripped the hospital gown that he wearing, to put on his clothes. When he had finished, he then saw his phone laying upon the bed nightstand. 'Misato must have put it there also when she came to drop off my clothes,' he thought.

He pocketed his phone, turned on his heel and walked out the door. When he exited the door, he looked down both hallways. He might as well look around, before Misato came. He then spent the next half hour wondering the hallways, until he realized a fact. 'I'm lost.' He only planned to go so far, but one wrong turn and he forgot where he was. 'Great,' he thought, 'now what do I do.' His thoughts were then broken as he heard wheels and footsteps coming from a direction towards him. He then turned to see a bunch of doctors and nurse rushing a gurney towards him with someone o it. He stepped out of the way, so they could get past him. When they moved in front of him, he snuck a look at the patient.

It was the girl.

More specially, it was the injured, blue haired girl. She looked just as bad as when he saw her yesterday when she was about to be forced to fight that monster. He stared at her as she was rolled past him, and for a split second he thought he saw her staring straight back into him. He then watched as she was continued to be rolled away from. He looked down to watch it disappear into the distance. But then it stopped. His mouth gaped as he saw a man stop the doctors to look at the girl. He then realized exactly who the man was. It was the commander. His thoughts were then broken as the doctors began to once again push the gurney away from the two into another direction. Shirou then watched as the older male turned towards him and just stare at him.

But Shirou would not back down. He just stared back at the man, trying not to falter. The commander the, spun on his heel and walked out the same way he came. Shirou then released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. However, this encounter just made him think. Why had the commander been so cold and willing to send her out where she would definitely, yet now he was acting all concerned for her wellbeing? It didn't make sense. He didn't get time to dwindle his thoughts for long, as a voice had broken them.

"Hey Shirou!"

He turned around to see Misato walking towards him. Shirou smiled at her and replied back with, "Hello Misato."

She smiled back him. "Well it's good to see that you are up and walking around. I guess this means that you feel better?"

The brown haired boy nodded his head at her question. His face then became serious and somber. "Um, Misato….that girl…is she…is she going to be okay?"

Misato then looked at him quizzically. "Who Rei," she asked. "Don't worry, with NERV's team of doctors, I'm sure she'll be fine," she said trying to reassure him. She then gained a sly smile on her face. "I didn't know you'd be this concered for girl you don't even know. Have you fallen for her?"

Shirou then blushed at this question. Well, it was a small one, but big enough for Misato to see. "N-no," he stammered. "I'm just concerned for her wellbeing that's all. From what I saw yesterday, she looked to be in a lot of pain." His head then turned back to the direction in the girl, now identified as Rei, was rolled away to.

Misato just stared at him. She then thought back to her earlier conversation that she had with Ritsuko.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Rits," asked Misato, "What was with that whole thing yesterday with the commander?"_

_The blonde doctor did not turn to her co-worker, but continued to write her report. "What thing with the commander," she asked not really and truly caring._

"_You know," the purple haired female spoke back, "With him calling Shirou Shinji. What was with that?"_

_The other female stopped her writing and turned to look at her college roommate and long-time friend. She had a serious look on her face, which had replaced her equally bored one. She then looked around her to make sure that no one was looking or trying to listen in. "It's because his name is really Shirou."_

_Misato just looked at her friend with a scrunched up confused face. "Huh," she said, "What do you mean by that? The reports all say-"_

"_That is because that is what the commander wants the reports to say." The doctor then saw that her friend continued to look confused at her statement. She sighed. "In 14 years ago," she started, "the commander had a child with his late wife. This child was then sent away three years later to live with his teacher after his mother and the commander's wife died." She paused to look and see if Misato was still paying attention. When she had seen that she was listening, she continued. "A year later, he and his teacher had moved to another city. This was due to his teacher being offered a better job there. Then, one month later, it happened."_

"_It," asked Misato._

_Ritsuko nodded at the question. "Yes, it. Do you remember the Fire of Fuyuki?"_

_Misato turned away with a serious look. "Of course," she started, "It wiped out a lot of people and burned down most of the homes there. What has that got to do with-". She stopped herself and slowly looked back at her friend. "The commander's son. He was in that fire, wasn't he?"_

_The blonde doctor nodded. "According to what we know, yes."_

"_But then, why does the file say 'Shirou Emiya'?"_

_Ritsuko sighed. "After the fire, the boy was then adopted by a man. His name was Kiritsugu Emiya." 'Kiritsugu,' thought Misato, 'where have I heard that? But at least that explains the Emiya part. What is with the Shirou part?' Ritsuko had then continued with her explanation. "Then, a birth certificate had appeared stating the name of his newly adopted son."_

_Misato then understood where this was heading. "Shirou Emiya was the name on the certificate, wasn't it?"_

_Her friend nodded. "So you see, Shirou Emiya's real name is Shinji Ikari, the birth son of the commander."_

"_OK, but Rits, there is a fine line between faking and being confused. And from what I saw he was on the latter's side."_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes that would be true, since it is the case for him."_

_Misato furrowed a brow. "Why do you say that?"_

_Ritsuko sighed as she answered the question, "It is because he most likely has amnesia due to traumatic effect." She stopped to look at Misato's face, which was scrunched up in confusion. So she continued, "At five years of age, Shinji, or as you know Shirou, was involved in the fire. He lost everything that day; his guardian, his home, and normal day life. It also might have caused any before the fire to be erased from his mind, due to the overall shock of seeing death at a young age. So that's the probably the reason why he became confused when he heard his birth name. He doesn't remember anything about it or anything connected to it."_

"_What do you mean by 'probably' and 'most likely'?"_

_The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "Right now it's only a theory and the most reasonable one with the information that is available." Her friend then gave her an eyebrow raised to signify another question. "I don't know where the data came from. It was only given to me about a week ago. So don't give me that. But for now, I think it's best that Shinji Ikari should disappear."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," She replied, "That Shirou can't be told that he is the commander's son, it will probably do more harm than good in its intentions."_

"_Such as…."_

"_Such as Captain," Ritsuko replied, "it could send him into a comatic shock that he could possibly never recover from. It's best to just allow his memories to come back on their own, if they can, then to pour all this on him and regret it much later."_

_Misato sighed and replied back with, "Yeah, I guess it is for the best then."_

_*Flashback*_

She looked at Shirou with somber eyes. 'Poor kid,' she thought, 'the only living member of his real family is alive and he doesn't know it.' She must of spaced out because she didn't hear the voice that was speaking to her.

"Misato, um, Misato."

She blinked and shook her head. "Huh?" It was then she regained awareness of her situation. She was in the hallway of the hospital talking to Shirou. "Oh, Shirou. Sorry about that, I kind of spaced out. What was it you asked?"

"I asked, that beast from last night wasn't the only one that there is there, isn't it," he asked repeating his question.

Misato shook her head. "No, that was only the beginning. There'll be more."

Shirou nodded at this answer and his face became serious. "Then there will be another time where I need to fight one of them?"

"Only if you want to. You can walk away right now and choose not fight. But we need you to pilot the EVA."

"I'm not going to run away from this if it means that people are going to get hurt. I made a promise to save everyone and that's what I'll do," Shirou said determinedly.

Misato's eyes widened at this exclamation, but they soon returned to normal and a smile appeared on her face. "Well then," she said extending a hand out, "welcome to NERV Shirou."

The brown haired boy gave his own smile and took the hand gave a firm shake. "Glad to be aboard."

The older of the two then let her hand fall back to her side as Shirou let go of the handshake. "Now then all that's left to do is discuss your living situation."

"Living arrangements?"

"Yep, since you''l be working for NERV you will be needing to have some place to settle down in," she replied. She then slyly smiled. "Hey how about living with me-"

"Actually," Shirou said cutting her off, "I think it's best if I go back to live in my house in Fuyuki."

"Huh," questioned Misato who was utterly confused at the statement.

Shirou then rubbed the back of his neck as he found the ground to be very interesting. "It's just, I'm more comfortable living at my own home and it's only about less than a half hour from here, so I thought that it would be okay."

Misato sighed. "I get that but it's better to live here in Tokyo-3 Shirou. I know it may not be comfortable being away from home, but it's necessary." It was then that Shirou had a reaction that she had not expected. His breath pattern became erratic and his eyes became filled with fear. The purple haired female became worried from this action. "Shirou," she exclaimed, "What's wrong?! Do you need the doctor-"

She was cut off by Shirou's speaking. "No. No no no no no no! Please don't take me away! Please don't take away my home! Please!" He then hugged himself in an event to secure himself.

Misato understood this reaction took action. He was having a nervous breakdown from the fear of being taken away and losing his home. Fortunately, she knew the correct form of action to mediate it. She held onto Shirou's shoulders to try and get his attention. "Shirou, listen to me! If you don't want to move that fine, but please calm down! No one is going to take away your home!" Shirou's breathe rate than slowed down as e heard those words spoken to him. When Misato saw this, she continued, "Are we okay?" He nodded. "Alright, I'll make the call, but it might take a minute, so please wait and try and calm down." She then got up and took out her cellphone as she began walking down the way she came to talk in private. As she left, Shirou backed up against a wall and ran his hand through face.

'What the hell was that,' he thought, 'I never act that way, so what the heck happened?!' And it was true; Shirou never had a break down. Sure, he had a few nightmares about the fire, but a nervous breakdown. Not even close. IT was not even a minute later that Misato came back to inform him of her conversation.

"Alright, Shirou," she began, "We've got the okay for you to reside at your home in Fuyuki. But there are a few guidelines that need to be laid down, alright?"

Shirou nodded at her statement. "I understand, and about earlier, I'd like to say I'm-"

"Don't worry. It happens to everyone. And I understand where you're coming from. Anyway, let's get you checked out, I'll drive you home."

Shirou gulped and his face lost at least 3 shades of its normal color. "D-d-drive?"

**Outside Tokyo-3, Early Evening:**

After Shirou was cleared from the hospital, he had asked Misato if they could stop by a market on the way to his house to pick up some items he would need for dinner. Luckily, she complied and he had managed to pick up a few more ingredients, while she bought a six-pack of beer. As they were on the outskirts of the city on a cliff edge, Misato had stopped the car and asked him to get out and follow her to edge.

"Why did we stop Misato," he asked.

"Just give it a minute," was her reply as she never moved her gaze to him.

Shirou then looked off into the distance to try and see what she was looking at. All he saw was the city below them. Then buildings, skyscrapers of all sizes, rose out of the ground. The entire city was then lit up in an array of multitude of colors. Shirou was awestruck by the sight in front of him. "Wow," was all he could say.

This was not lost by Misato as she replied to his wonder. "You see that Shirou, that is the city you protected. To it, you're a hero."

'A hero,' he thought, 'No. I'm not there yet. I accomplish our dream dad soon. I promise.'

**Fuyuki City, Shinto District, Evening:**

After the mesmerizing sight of the city at night, the two continued their drive for Shirou's home. After receiving dirextions from the young teen, Misato stopped in front of his house. She took in its appearance and felt her pride as a Japanese spike just by looking at it. It was a traditional Japanese house and it made her feel good that there was still houses like these around. Unlike Fuyuki, Tokyo-3 has no traditional homes, mostly apartments and single house complexes. Shirou noticed her staring and blushed. "It's not that impressive," was all he said. But it was enough to cause her to break her stupor and mutter an apology. Shirou then picked up the bags full of his purchases and started for the inside, when he stopped to look at Misato. He smiled and said to her, "Well do you want to come in for some dinner?"

Misato blinked at this. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

Shirou just kept his smile. "It's no trouble at all." With that said, Misato followed him to door. He then took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The pair then stepped inside and removed their shoes, and Shirou led Misato to the dining room. He noticed that there were already two pairs of shoes there when he opened the door. He assumed that it was Taiga and Sakura. The two then came to the door that led to the dining room. Shirou then opened the door and was met with a very familiar aquiantance.

Shirou, I'm sure you know shinai. Shinai, you know Shirou very well. As he tried to walk into the room, a shinai had come down upon him like the wrath of God itself. Because of the hit, he fell on his butt. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see his easily identifiable assailant.

"Tsk, tsk Shirou," spoke a tiger striped shirt wearing female, "If I have to say anything I'd say that you are getting rather sloppy in your technique. But then again against me, you really had no shot."

"Oh senpai," came a worried voice from the kiychen. "Fujimura-sensei, you shouldn't hit senpai like that."

"Ah but Sakura," Taiga responed to voice in her usual care free manner, "it's his own fault, which reminds me." She then turned her focus back onto Shirou, who groze as her gaze was directed back onto him. And let me tell you, it was not a friendly one. She then lifted him up by his shirt and shook him hard and fast. "SHIROU," she yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?! I BARELY MADE THROUGH THE DAY, AND NOW SAKURA WOULDN"T LET ME EAT UNTIL YOU CAME HOME!" Misato, who was on the sideline, was watching this with confusion in her eyes.

'Who the heck is she,' the purple haired female thought.

Then, Taiga, who had stopped her vicious shaking, turned her sight onto the other female in the room. She then dropped Shirou, who gave a loud 'ow' when it happened, and pointed at Misato. "I know you," she exclaimed, "You're the bimbo from the picture trying to seduce Shirou!"

Any moment of trying to maintain her cool, was lost to Misato. 'BIMBO," she ylled angrily, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIMBO YOU VIOLENT TIGER-WOMEN!?"

"TIGER-WOMEN?!"

The two then bumped heads against each other, with neither backing down. Sakura, who had been in the kitchen, had come out to check on Shirou. "Are you okay senpai," she asked worriedly.

Shirou, who was also rubbing his still sore head and regaining his sense of awareness, looked at his junior and give a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be okay."

She looked a little relieved, but not by much. She then turned her head unto the still head butting females. "Um, senpai," she asked, "W-who is this?"

"Oh, right I forgot. Sakura, this is Misato Katsuragi. Fuji-nee."

Then tiger-like female, who still had her head pushing into the purple haired female's, turned her glare onto Shirou. "What," she asked angrily and annoyed.

"Like I said, this is Misato. She is one of the person who works for NERV and someone I will be working for. Misato, this is my guardian and high school's English teacher, Taiga Fujimura."

By now the two had stopped butting heads, but that did not lessen their glares. Taiga was the first to break the ice. "Misato, huh? Well then," she said, "My name is, like Shirou said, Taiga. Nice to meetcha!"

"Oh the pleasures all mine," Misato replied with. The two then shook hands. And by shook, it was more like it was an excuse to butt heads again. However this time around, they were smiling sadistically at each other.

Shirou sighed. He should have seen this coming. Taiga is not the type to be around when she has labeled you something, especially something like bimbo. He then got up off his butt, and headed to the kitchen with his bags that he had dropped back in his hands, with Sakura following close behind.

Luckily, the two older females had stopped their head mashing competition to sit down across from each other. But the tension was far from gone. They both glared at each other, trying to but unsuccessfully kill one another. It was like that through the rest of the dinner. Shirou sighed again. 'At least Sakura got along with her, so that's good. Right,' he thought to himself. Before she left though, Misato and him had exchanged numbers. This was so that she could call him and inform him of days he had to come and train to use the EVA properly. She had given him her number so that he could call if something important had come up. AS this was happening, Taiga was yelling in the background. He couldn't really make it out, but it had something to do with 'succubus', 'seduce', and 'baby brother'.

He let out a third and his longest sigh for the evening. "At least it couldn't get really any worse." With that said, he let sleep take him.

**Fuyuki High:**

"Emiya. Emiya. Emiya!"

Shirou jolted as he heard his name spoken. He had turned to see his friend and student council president, Issei Ryuudou, staring at him.

"Huh," he said.

Issei frowned. "Were you even listening Emiya?"

He gave out a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heheheh, sorry I've been out of it lately. I had a rough night last night." Truly it has been rough for him. The past three weeks, had been not so nicely kind to him. Three or four times a week, he had to go to Tokyo-3 and take what they call at NERV, a 'sync test'. This was supposed to tell how well he could connect with the EVA. This hadn't been so bad as he soon found out, that if he used structural analysis, he could connect with it quite well. Didn't mean he wasn't tired as hell afterwards though. He also had to be trained on how to use the weapons, or more specifically, a large assault rifle. It was kind like archery, you needed to aim and fire. Only this time, it a large gun that he was using, and not a bow and arrow. He had asked Dr. Akagi if she could make some kind of sword weapon like the prog knife. Luckily, she said that she could. It would take some time, but it was possible. He also learned real fast that the commander was a cheerful guy. Real cheerful.

On the plus side of all this though, he had made friends with the three main bridge bunnies, Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba. They were nice people to talk to. Okay, sratch that. They were, besides Misato and sometimes Dr. Akagi, to talk to. Any other person would give him short responses ore just ignore him.

But back at the point on hand, going back and forth between two cities takes its toll on a person. Especially when that person had to stay even longer than anticipated because the sync test didn't go as planned. He then looked back at Issei who looked worried for him.

"Really? Well is there anything I can do to help at least."

Shirou shook his head. "No but thanks for asking."

Their conversation was cut short as Shirou heard a third voice speak up. "Ryuudou."

Both boys turned their attention onto the souce of the voice, who turned out to be their history teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki.

Issei stiffened at the sight of the man. "Y-yes sensei!"

"Come here, I need to talk with you," was the teachers reply.

"Yes sir!" The student council president then turned to his friend. "Try and take it easy and don't let people take advantage of you like normal."

Shirou glared at him. "What do you mean like normal?" He wasn't meant with a response, as his friend headed over to their teacher to speak with him. Shirou sighed. He knew what Issei was talking about and he hated it when ti was brought up. So what if someone asked him to do something for them? So what if it's not his work? If a person needs help, he should help, right? He thought about this as he walked down the hallway. His thoughts were then broken as he saw someone he was familiar with. _Really_ familiar with.

"Ah, Emiya," came the voice of a boy, "Well if it isn't nice to see our school's 'Fake Janitor'. You look really out of it. Finally taken on one to many jobs?"

This boy was Shinji Matou, who was accompanied by two underclassmen. Shinji was, well he wasn't exactly a friend now, more of an acquaintance he knew. Then again, he really couldn't think of him and Shinji really as friends to begin with. He met Shinji after he cleaned the floor of the archery dojo, in which the other boy had replied with, "Not bad, you aren't so useless." After that, Shirou could say that they kind of became friends, just with a very complicated relationship. He was also the older brother of Sakura, but sometimes, Shirou couldn't see it that way.

"Ah Shinji," Shirou replied with a bitter smile, "Good to see you."

Shinji, however, just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, you too."

It was then that Shirou had remembered something he saw this morning. Something that he knew, was connected if not caused by Shinji. "Shinji," the brown haired boy said, "Today, I saw that Sakura had a bruise on her hand. You wouldn't happen to know about it would you?" This wouldn't be the first time he saw something like this on the plum haired girl. He would see Shinji sometimes slap or hit her. Just seeing I made his blood boil.

Shinji turned back to look at Shirou with an annoyed face. "Eh, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, did you hit her?"

The blue haired boy walked straight up to Shirou, ad proceeded to get in his face. "No I didn't have anything to do with it. Did Sakura say I did."

"No, but-"

"Then that's that," he stated. He then grew a sly smile. "Or are you going to call Sakura a liar?"

Shirou knew he needed to back down. If he didn't, then it meant more trouble for Sakura later. "No, I guess that I was mistaken," he said half-heartily, "I'm sorry Shinji."

His smile never left its place as he continued. "Well if you really are sorry, then how about you clean up the archery dojo for me, huh?"

"Sempai," said one of the girls that Shinji was with, "Fujimura-sensei said for you to do it."

"But if I did that, then there won't be enough time to get to the restaurant by the time I finished," he replied to her, "Besides, Emiya wouldn't mind. Wouldn't you?" He didn't give time for the other boy to reply as he started to walk away, with the girls in tow.

Shirou just looked at the retreating form of his 'friend' and headed for an exit. He then headed straight for the dojo. He opened the door and stepped in. 'Well', he thought as he rolled up his sleeves, 'If I'm going to do this, then it is going to be done right.' He then went to work.

**Later:**

It was dark outside by the time he had finished cleaning the dojo. But he didn't just stop at the floor. He also felt that the bows and their strings weren't wound properly, so he spent time on that.

'Whew,' e thought tiredly, 'that takes care of that.' He then went to pick up his bag and prepared to head home but then-

**Chang! Slash! Bang!**

He heard noises coming from across the school. It sounded very steel like and was the cause of some kind of fight. He then, out of curiousness, headed for the noise. When he got to its source, his eyes widened.

He saw two figures fighting and causing the dust around them to rise. One figure was red and held two blades. The other was blue and held a crimson spear.

'W-what the hell,' he thought hurriedly. What was going? Who were those two men? He then decided that it was best to leave when a voice cut him off.

"Who's there?!"

Shirou didn't give a reply as he just turned and ran from the scene. He didn't know what would happen to him if he was caught, but he was not really wanting know. He ran inside the door of the school, which luckily had not been locked. He ran up the stairs to try and put distance in between the person he knew that was chasing him. He stopped in one of the hallways and turned back to look. No one was there or following him. 'Maybe I lost him?'

**Shink!**

His breathe was lost as he looked down to see the crimson spear go right through his heart from behind. The spear was harshly pulled out and Shirou fell to the floor, bleeding rapidly form his wound.

"Sorry about this kid," came the voice of his assailant. It appeared to be the blue spearman. "But any witnesses need to be killed. You were just here at the wrong time." He then walked away from Shirou and disappeared. By this point, Shirou could feel that his sight was dimming and he couldn't speak anymore. He then could hear, but couldn't make out, some other voices that were near him. However, he couldn't think any more as darkness overcame him.

He then woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing rapidly as if he couldn't get any air. He then looked at his uniform, which now had a cut and blood around it. Shirou had then looked around to see who had possibly saved him. However, he came up with nothing. Deciding now was the best time to leave, he got up and headed out the door.

Less than thirty minutes late, Shirou walked into his dining room and flopped down onto the ground. He was by all means exhausted. It did not help that tomorrow he had another sync test. 'Might as well try and get some-'

His thoughts were cut off as his instincts kicked in. He rolled quickly away from his spot as a spear came thrusting down into the ground. He then looked to see who attacked him. His breathe froze as he saw that it was the blue spearman from the school. He now had a better look at the man. He wore a blue body suit that had silver lining to it, had blue hair that was tied into a pony tail, and crimson eyes that fitted a wild beast than it did a man. His eyes were set on him, and the man's face was neutral.

"Really kid," he spoke with an annoyed tone present, "II tried being nice by giving you a quick and painless death. But what do you do? You go and live. Now I have to kill the same person in twice in one night. How annoying." He then lifted his spear so that the point was on route to Shirou.

Without knowing what he did, Shirou jumped to grab a poster that had been given to him by Taiga. Without any thinking he thought of two words.

_Trace on._

The spearman raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he said, "You're going to fight with that?"

'Basic structure, established. Components, determined. Basic structure, altered,' Shirou thought quickly as he began to form his circuits and use them, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Well, too bad it won't work!" The spear was then thrusted once again towards Shirou, but this, he was prepared. The poster had repelled the aim of the weapon and it only nicked his arm. The man smiled ferociously. "A magus, huh," he asked interested. "Never knew one who fought like this, but…." He then pulled back for another strike, but Shirou ducked as the attack came and ran straight out of the room.

'I can't believe that worked,' he thought, 'why did reinforcement work now?' He then came across a series of windows that showed the backyard. Without thinking, Shirou jumped straight into one, tumbling on with way to the ground. He got up to see the man jump with another strike for him. He rolled out of the way to dodge it. As he got up, he ran to shed with the blood thirsty spearman on his tail. He then turned back and used his make-shift weapon to block the oncoming spear. With one strike, his weapon shattered into shreds of paper, knocking him back.

Above him, with a smile on his face, was his attacker. "Well I've got to hand it to you kid," he said almost like he was impressed, "I thought for sure that you were the seventh. But now…." His spear was once again raised to impale Shirou. "I guess we'll never know."

'No it can't end like this,' Shirou thought frantically. 'It can't. It shouldn't. I can't let it happen.' He then met the vicious stare of the blue man with one of steel. "I refuse to die!" He was then blinded by a light as he saw the spear heading straight for him. He then heard it.

**Chang!**

It was the unbeautiful sound of cold steel meeting each other. He opened his eyes and could not contain his blush with the sight he saw. Standing in front of him, clad in silver armor and a blue dress, was a girl.

Not just any girl, but a beautiful one. He golden blonde hair, her flawless skin, and emerald green eyes that were cold. She held herself in a very regal fashion. One that could only be found in the type of people who were kings. His thoughts were then broken as he heard her speak.

"By your summoning I have come. I ask of you; are you my Master?" Her voice was like a bell and soft but spopke with authority. It was as if the world stopped to listen to her. He could only look at her confused byher question. "Again, I ask of you; are you my Master," she asked again in an almost annoyed tone.

"M-master _ow_! " He gripped his left hand as it shot an excruciating pain through his body. The girl looked at his hand and gave a short nod.

"By the command seal it shows proof that you are indeed my Master." She then turned away from him and looked over her shoulder. "Remain here. I will be done in a moment." Her command was quick and just. With that said, she turned back and rushed out of the shed to the enemy outside.

"Wait!" Shirou then rushed to the door to see the two warriors clash. As the spearman thrusted, the girl blocked it with some kind of invisible weapon and shot forward to strike back, only for the man to dodge and attack again. The two repeated this pattern until the spearman jumped back to gain distance between them.

"Hey," he spoke," I'm going to go on a leave and say that you are Saber right."

The girl's icy cold stare did not thaw at these words. "And by your spear, you would presumably be Lancer." Her voice was cold as she said this.

The man now identified as Lancer grinned even more. "Guilty," he said, "But I got to know, that weapon you have hidden, it's a sword right?"

Saber smiled, but not in a friendly way, but more of a taunting way. "Maybe, or perhaps it is a battle axe, or a spear, or even a bow."

Lancer's grin did not falter. "Don't be smart with me," he said, "but in any case, since this is our first meeting, how's about we say we withdraw for today, huh?"

The girl's smile once again became a frown. "I think not Lancer," she said with the authority back in her voice, "I will not back down when an enemy is in front of me."

"Oh well," Lancer said. He then lowered his stance, point his spear's head at the ground and let his grin fall. "If that is how it's going to be…." It was then that the air around Shirou foze. He felt the immense pressure that was just radiating off the man's spear and became worried. The man then shot forward and Saber tensed, ready to defend against it.

"Your heart is mine! _Gae-"_

He shot forward with weapon aimed, and Saber moved to the side to dodge it, but did little good. The spear, as if it had a mind of its own, changed course and headed for her.

"_Bolg!_"

The spear hit her but not as expected. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that he did not hit her heart, but merely her side. He pulled his spear, causing her to grunt as he did so, and jumped back. "You dodged my Gae Bolg at the last second. Impressive, but it did little good."

"Gae Bolg," Saber said weakly, but still strong enough to hold power, "Then are you the Hound of Ulster."

He however ignored her question and continued to speak, "Every time I use my noble phantasm I risk my identity getting found out. That's the price of being famous though." He then jumped upon the roof and looked back at the injured girl and smiled. "I know that the rules state that once your identity is revealed you are to fight to the death, but I'm going to have to not."

"Coward, you are just going to run away then," she spat.

His smile widened at this. "Don't be ridiculous. My Master is a real coward and wants me to not fight anyone right now. But you are more than welcomed to follow. Just be prepared tp die if you do." With that, Lancer jumped away and disappeared into the night.

"Stop!" The girl then grabbed her side in pain. Shirou saw this and ran out to her.

"Hey," he asked worriedly, "are you okay?" He then saw that the armor that had been pierced was reforming and becoming whole again. He marveled at this site in wonder. He then looked back at her piercing green eyes. "Who-who are you?"

The girl then looked at him before answering, "I am the servant Saber. As per your summoning, I have come to aid you in the Holy Grail War Master."

Shirou took a step back at this. Grail War? Servant? Master? What was this; some kind of cheesy anime that Taiga used to watch? "What are you talking about?"

The girl looked at him again for a few seconds before answering. "I seem so you don't know what is going on. Very well then Master, listen closely." She then turned away and started to walk and talk. "Every 60 years, seven magi are chosen to participate in a secret war, known as the Holy Grail War. Every magi must summon a servant to do battle against each other. Is that clear master?"

Shirou rubbed his head in ache. "I think so, but don't call me master," he said, "It's really weird. Call me Shirou. Shirou Emiya."

Saber then turned back to look at him, her eyes void of any of its coldness. "Shirou," she said. It was then that for the first time since seeing this girl, she smiled. "Yes, I like the sound of that much better." She then quickly regained the steel in her eyes and turned towards the house. "Shirou, more enemies approaching. Quickly, heal this wound for me."

"B-but I can't do that type of magic," he stammered out.

She clicked her tongue. "Fine, my wounds are not as serious to hinder me from more fight. There are only two of them. Stay here." With that, she jumped over the house, leaving Shirou stunned.

"Wait! Saber! What do you mean by enemies?" HE then quickly ran around the house and out the gate to witness Saber cut the man in red that he saw at school.

"Archer, vanish," came a young girl's voice. Saber then took no hesitation in running forward, with her weapon poised to strike down the other person.

"Saber, stop," Shirou cried. It was then, his hand glowed red, and Saber had frozen in her spot. She turned back to face him with a glare.

"Shirou, what are you doing," she asked angrily, "Archer's master is right in front of us. It would be foolish to not strike her down now."

Shirou shook his head at the girl "I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't mean it envokes the right to just go and randomly kill people!"

Her glare hardened. "Randomly kill people?!"

"Well, well," the voice said, "are you going to put down your weapon then?"

"I will not lower my weapon in the presence of an enemy."

"Even if it goes against your master's order? Even though you are a Saber?"

Reluctantly, Saber then lowered her weapon, but she was still tense. This finally gave Shirou the time to see exactly who he was speaking to. "Y-y-you're-"

"Good afternoon Emiya-kun," the voice said. The figure then walked into the light so Shirou could see her better. The figure was none other than his school's idol, Rin Tohsaka. She smiled sweetly. "May I come in?"

**A/N: God Damn, done! Whew, finally. That only took a while, but in any case chapter 3 is now finished. Thank god. First off the first part of the chapter was not my best work. Sorry about that, Evangelion is not my best work. Also if I messed up some up some things please let me know. Anyway I may come back and edit this chapter. So I will see you next time. Please Rate and Review. RV4 out.**


End file.
